ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Orion Invictus/Archive 2
Sign your comments. Four tildes (~) or a simple click on the "Signature" button is all it takes. Do NOT simply type your username. I might not (and probably will not) respond to unsigned comments. It is tiring to go through my talk page's history and see who said what. By the way, to add links to your signature, use this: Text you want it to show. Do not post profanity here. I will censor it. Please don't vandalise this if you're angry about an edit I undid or if I banned you. If I did either of those things, it was for a reason and we can discuss it. Vandalising will get you nowhere. This is a new talk page. The previous one was archived after reaching 100 messages. Hazardys hi hazardys here again o forgot to tell you that i did not say that my account got hacked thats only what i think and i have allready forgiven the others RE: Siganture That's good. I'm glad you like it. The letters in mine spell out the initials for my series on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It's a great series. Grey Matter squash you like a bug! New Signature Is my new signature good? Mazter 19:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind that i like the old one better. Mazter 19:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Its not the case I always wants people's to be right but this time you were wrong big time. am his friend am serius i have meet him and on our school well he and me had a little problem with the writening so we got an school computer to share and thats maybe why ur thingys(i don't know what they are called) maybe keep saying that me and hazardys are the same person but we are not i assure you and hazardys has one question for all of u three admins and he wonders why you didn't read his messages. but i will assure u we are not the same person i hazardys and i was the same person then we would have told u. BTW have u ever seen spider-mans special quote: with great powers comes even greater responsebilities. and i think you and the others but moslty you are miss-using these powers as an admin u didn't even give hazardys an change to explain you just locked his account. if i were you i would have given him a change to explain and try to understand him(and i also know that those bullies left those bad word mails on his account and i know it was them because i was talking with them some moments ago)you also must try to understand: don't let these admin powers go to your head. also i don't need to repeat myself but i will: me and hazardys are not the same person but you must try to give people's at leaast one chance to explane them self's if not then you might not deserve to be an administrator i hope you will understand this and if you didn't then i want you to read this again and hope that you understand and if you still don't belive me and hazardys then we can't do anything about it we acn only hope that someday you will. and for the sake of god don't ban me i have an project at school which involves me talking about this wikia and i must also show what you can do on this internet page so don't ban me or i will get a big fail in my class PS: i am not lying PPS: i am not hazardys(i am very serius). look at hazardys look at his page to see that am behind him all the way because if you say its wrong to defend people then u are wrong. its nothing wrong about it. and i will keep defending him. forever PS. listen to me now for a sec i have another friend to and when he defended a kid at his school( he switch schools the reason is given below) then he got bullied instead of that little kid and he got bullied so much it destroyed his mind tottaly now to keep from being bullied he started to bully instead(and all that just because of one thing)and i maybe thought this could have happend to you to(no need to be angry i just wondered) one more thing me or hazardys won't be able to go online for some time after tomorrow the school is taking back the computer. Hazardys What do you think we do with the hazardys situation? He gave messages to Linkdarkside, you, and me, and probably Superbike10. We have to discuss it. See me with further notice on my talk page. TheBen10Mazter 19:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Your right, we'll just let him live through his block and ignore him. TheBen10Mazter 19:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) On Linkdarkside's page, Hazardys wrote him a message that we, the admins, give him more blocks, don't let him explain himself. All three of us. I think you should also write a message to Linkdarkside too like me that Hazardys is wrong. TheBen10Mazter 19:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE, RE hazardys hi man well to be honest i saw that message to ben10mazter and i think(yet again) that you(and the others) are to hard on him besides since he and i are sharing the same computer no one could have took it from us. BTW i also sade to on my last message that those bullies are actually good(and i mean good) hackers so plsdon't be so hard on hazardys its not his fault and if you are going to ban him for more than month(which in my opinion is a very hard punishment) besides since our computer is going back to the school(which means we can't use it anymore)tomorrow two days are good enough punishment for hazardys since he didn't do anything wrong and those hackers only knows the IP of this computer(i don't know how they got it) they won't be so much of a problem when we return it tomorrow besides ive allready talked with them and after talking for an hour they finally gave up and sade they would stop with it. and thats the truth(but its up to you if you wanna believe us) hazardys's punishment i meant that I thought it would be enough with two days you don't have to make it two days long but thats what i would have done. i want hazardys unbanned Well the title says it all and if 1. you wont unbann him then i want the reasons 2.yes we will unbann hazardys and if you want my reasons then look at my conversation with ben10mazter. thank you No i said, to clear it up: If the other admins agree, non of them do so far do, we will unban hazardys, if we agree. We probably not going to agree to unban Hazardys. TheBen10Mazter 20:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Read this i need you to read this its an message i wrote to ben10mazter. also i need you to look at my talk page. and see that last tthing ben10mazter wrote here is the message: yea you don't have to believe me thats up to you to decide But what am telling is true and when hazardys will hear this hi is gonna cry real bad and i respect that you tried but you didn't try hard enough and if hazardys is gonna keep the block at least respect his request of being able to contact anyone of you admins incase of something happens and you don't need to believe me about me and him being the same person but u know that as an admin u MUST try to see the things though the eyes of somebody else not just yourself(all of you three haven't tried to see this from hazardys's perspective and if u tried u might hva learned something NOTE that i sade if you tried. its to late to see through his eyes now) and i think he had enough of being pushed around like a broken toy remember that he is a person as well and i want you write and say what you would have done and hazardys where the admin instead i know that hazardys wouldn't ban anyone before he knew everything ´about whats happeded adn you didn't u just ´jumped´ to conclustions and banned him right away yea thats a nice way of seeing it if sombody does somthing bad locked em up and keep them like that i want you and the other admins to think through really hard(and i mean it) about this and if u have done the right thing(I think u didn't do anything right about the bann of hazardys) so tell the others to think before acting(this includes every admin there is that has been involved with this´not counting linkdarkside´) Setup I made a site notice on the main page and on community activity about the sharing of accounts. Youll like it. Hopefully future occurances would be prevented in the foreseeable future because of this message. Superbike10 23:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Decision Superbike10 and me decided to change Hazardys' block to three days. See more info with Superbike10. TheBen10Mazter 11:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Rivalry (Mark Hamill/Joker laugh) It seems you had an argument a while back with 71.36.77.70 over Fasttrack. It was. . . mildy amusing. THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION 02:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Rivalry (Mark Hamill/Joker laugh) It seems you had an argument a while back with 71.36.77.70 over Fasttrack. It was. . . mildy amusing. THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION 02:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You are hated by a whole lot of people and i see why. You don't deserve to be a admins and you are better off dead. I bet i can track you down like a dog and kill you. Nobody here likes you and keep thinking that they do because they don't. Message I may have heard wrong and i guest we will have to wait and see what alien was unlock. User of the Month Hey, i just created the page, User of the Month, i told you about it a while back, and i asked Superbike if i could do create a page for it, and he said yes, so check it out! Your one of the nominees. I'm the "chairman" of the award. I personally (and secretly) leave a message on the user's talkpage telling them that they have won and announce it on the community messages if Superbike10 lets me (i'll ask him after we have a winner). If you want to help out and be my "assistant" feel free to ask! So check it out and thanks! TheBen10Mazter 00:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) How to customise and add formatts in our signature? I see many users have added formatts in their signature like the signs in different colours and designs how to add these things if I wanna add them in mine. Shreyavasu21 06:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Which top right button? Shreyavasu21 07:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to disturb you, but there's no control button I can see. Shreyavasu21 07:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just saying hi, admin friend. You haven't been editing a lot lately, anything wrong? Just checking. Bye! Talk to you later. TheBen10Mazter 23:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) New badges New badges have been created for everyone to try out! TheBen10Mazter 01:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Reporting fan fiction page Superbike10 and I just decided how users can deal with fan fiction. Superbike10 created a page for reporting fan fiction pages and i updated the community messages. Just letting you know so the wiki can improve! TheBen10Mazter 00:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wikia editor! Notice anything different about the format of editing, its the new wikia editor! You can enable it and disable it by going to Special:Wikialabs and enable and disable a lot other stuff like achievements (don't disable that), article comments, and lots more! Have fun! TheBen10Mazter 21:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) How to add a headline with wikia editor To add a headline with wikia editor, go to top right hand corner, you'll see a rectangle that says, add a section heading or something like that. --TheBen10Mazter 11:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) PS: What's with all the default sort? How does all work? RE: Picture Thanks. You would think all his pictures would be deleted. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright. And I see you also caught StupidMan here, too. He's been vandalizing the fan fiction wiki and replaced his block notice with a fake message of me using vulgar words to insult myself when his block expired. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Profanity Some IP is spamming profanity categories into various pages. I'm reverting it, so you can block him. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 11:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) on your evonlutonary fueture theroy on the evoluntary therory is also maybe cause all of the evolved alien forms are war and combat based? but i also like your idea of the mind cause that is why the timer feture was programed in. Question hi im sakthi prasath (user name ssprasath10). i want to know whether ben 10 ultimate alien would continue broadcasting its episodes thats how i read it in wikipedia. i would sign the message hereafter.Ssprasath10 11:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Camp Fear in "Camp Fear " ben and gwen said that there b-day was that day right then after that max said after they were arguing about there b-day he said "none of you will turn 11" right. Animaltamer7 08:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Animaltamer7 Spam Picture Again, a user has added some spam pictures. *File:2145582841 8939a2d470.jpg *File:9d2b1a30da3ac60df00e6a7067002330.jpg Please delete them and tell their creator to stop. Thanks. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 12:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gallery Me and Superbike10 decided readd the categories in the galleries though. TheBen10Mazter 14:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Look, sorry if you mistook it as an insult. Let's just move on, okay? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I would like to point out though that you actually insulted me first so you're no better, are you? Believe it or not, the intended target audience of this franchise is kids and teens. That may not be the age group here, but it's definitely the target audience. That's what's looked at in ratings. Also you'll find that in film, TV and even real life, documents and files place people under their surname, not first. But you've made it pretty clear that's not going to happen. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Aabarro_13's WARNING Don't banned me!!! Destruction may results! - Aabarro_13 Something cool This is cool about Superbike and One day can be today so don't request about peanut butter like Kyle from Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil and you become bigger moron than Lin Chung from HERO 108. So don't anything stupid sometimes, okay! - Aabarro_13 Spotlight I requested a spotlight for our wiki so new editors can come and edit with us, a spotlight is basically like getting our wiki featured by wikia. You can go check my request out at the URL below and go to the subheading Ben 10 wiki. TheBen10Mazter 13:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Spotlights Updates to wiki editor I've put back on wikia editor since wikia updated and fixed a few bugs, look here for the updates, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Updates_to_the_Editor_Redesign. TheBen10Mazter 22:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC)